


Art--Don't cry

by Fredasia



Category: Almost Human
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fanart, M/M, My First Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 04:10:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6500245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fredasia/pseuds/Fredasia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Dorian cried and John comforted him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art--Don't cry

**Author's Note:**

> My first fanart of Almost Human. Hope you like it!  
> My tumblr: http://freda0326.tumblr.com/


End file.
